Howl
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: "A man who's pure of heart, and says his prayers by night, may still become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and autumn moon is bright." Kogan, Jarlos, lots of others soon!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again! Posting ANOTHER story! I've been really wanting to share stories, so here ya go! Again, RumbleRoar846 is always my super!muse and helps me with EVERYTHING imaginable in my stories!

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys, sadly enough.

"_A man who's pure of heart, and says his prayers by night,_

_May still become a wolf_

_When the autumn moon is bright."_

– Florence and the Machine, "Howl"

**Logan POV**

You know your life is getting crazy when you start hallucinating huge dogs in the Palm Woods Park. Too much practicing? Not enough sleep? Both?

"Earth to Logan, pay attention!"

"Wha-? Sorry James. I keep getting distracted." I hated losing focus. But I needed to figure this out. Sure, there's strays in LA, but not as big as those things were.

"Well, while you're in dream land over there, people have been seeing these huge dog things over at the park and I'd rather not run into one and damage _this_." He says as he does his "The Face" thing.

Usually, Kendall would be jumping all over this and forming a master plan by now. But today, he stayed quiet, silently wolfing down his pancakes.

Carlos' face lit up as he obtained an idea, jumping up on his chair. "Dude! We can totally help trap them! Like before! We ROCKED at dog catching back in Minnesota!" He nudged James on the shoulder and James' face lit up at the idea of an adventure.

"Why don't we just let them do whatever? They aren't hurting anything." Everybody paused. We all stared at Kendall like he grew a second head. Since when did he not want to form a master plan? "What?" He stared at us, one eyebrow lifted.

"Are you sick or something, dude?" James asked. Immediately his mom materialized out of nowhere and stuck a thermometer in his mouth and her hand on his forehead. Mama Knight missed mothering her babies. Kendall looked un-amused.

"Kendall! Goodness, why didn't you say anything? Your temperature is through the roof! You don't look very good either." He really didn't look good, he looked like crap. His hair was ruffled in all different directions and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine mom; I just got a little headache." Kendall whined.

Mama Knight looked at him suspiciously. "Alright. But the second you feel more under the weather you come home and rest, we don't want your migraines to start again. I'll get you some Tylenol." Kendall accepted that but didn't look happy about it.

I looked at my watch, "Jeez guys we got to get to Rocque Records! We're already gonna be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter! Hope you guys like!

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

**Logan POV**

I need new friends. After Kendall repeatedly lectured us at the studio on why we shouldn't get into the whole "dogs in the park" situation; James, Carlos, and I snuck out at about 2:30am to try to catch them. Carlos made sure Kendall was _very_ asleep by the time we left for the Palm Woods Park.

I tried to stop this by reminding James that a dog could possibly damage "The Face," but Carlos reminded him that we didn't have to handle the dogs, the traps will do all the work. So, because James is not-so-secretly _so_ in love with Carlos, he listens to him.

James wound up hiding in Mama Knight's car anyway, to be our "lookout."

Carlos turned to me after the trap was set up. "Logan, brain please?" I sighed. "Alright, you hide in that tree over there, since its close and nothing can get you. I'll be over in these bushes closer to the trap, so I can drop the door. Okay?" Carlos nodded excitedly and we took our places.

_2 hours later…_

I told them we should have waited a few more days. _Weirdly_ enough, the dogs were spotted more often by the full moons. And in 2 days was the fullest the moon could get. It was still pretty round tonight, but why not set the trap on the _scientifically proven_ night the dogs will most likely be here?

_Snap._ A twig was stepped on. Not near the trap either. The sound was very close to me.

_Ruffle._ I was slightly freaking out; whatever this thing was, it was circling the bushes I was in. I looked over to where James was hiding; he was nowhere to be found. Probably asleep in the backseat. Carlos was just snoring in his tree. _Wonderful._

I huddled down in a ball, hopefully able to fool it into believing I was either already dead or not there. I heard a deep growl. Too deep to be a normal-run-of-the-mill stray dog. This thing was _bigger._ Much bigger. It reminded me of the growls of timber wolves on Animal Planet.

It snarled a wet sound; I knew it was foaming at the mouth. My skin felt tight, my bottom lip hurt from my teeth crushing it. I could almost feel the fangs against my neck, the fur against my shoulder, paws on my back. I opened my eyes and expected the growling face of a German Shepherd or a Doberman, but found something much more vicious.

An enormous wolf with fur as black as midnight snarled at me, intense orange eyes transfixed on mine as it bared its teeth, mouth gaping, craving flesh.

I half screamed and backed up against the bushes. Thorns dug deeply into my arms, but thick thorns were better than wolf teeth. I backed farther; thorns snapping off in my skin, blood ran down my back, arms, and neck.

The wolf-thing jumped closer, foamy saliva spitting in all directions as it growled and barked and snapped. The jaws in front of my face were so wide my entire skull could fit inside with ease, but it seemed to want to play the predator/prey game; scaring me until my heart would burst open in fear. My muscles burned with fiery acid at the need to run, but I knew I couldn't outrun it. My throat was tight and raw with only the _need_ to scream, I wished I could vocalize my terror but my throat felt numb, either way I knew it wouldn't help. Once Carlos was asleep almost nothing could wake him, and why kill him too? This wolf-thing looked like it needed more than one human to eat, and the second or third wouldn't be my friends. I tried to relax myself and take it, so I thought of the one person who could utterly relax my thoughts, my body, and my achingly afraid heart.

His short blonde hair ghosted over his eyebrows; the same eyebrows that didn't even match his hair. Both of them looked heavenly. The emerald eyes that were able to stare into your soul no matter how you hid from them, they were beautiful. His lips that parted way for his teeth when his wolfish smile emerged always looked so soft, yet so perfectly firm. His long body that towered over me, the thick slabs of muscle that coated it, all so delicious. I think of his hands touching my shoulders, trailing up to my neck, lightly stroking the pulse point. How his hands would tangle in my hair as his lips collide with mine in a feral kiss.

After all of the tension and anger that the wolf was openly expressing, I opened my eyes, unaware that I even closed them, and looked into the eyes of the wolf.

I decided that this would be easier.

I could never have Kendall, he loved Jo.

No matter how much I craved to be wrapped up in Kendall's arms, in Kendall's heat, it would never happen. It was slowly killing me inside.

A tear ran down my cheek as the wolf padded closer, saliva running down its muzzle and foaming ferociously.

I would never feel Kendall's touch again.

The wolf's muzzle morphed into a demented, twisted smile as it stepped again.

I would never hear Kendall speak or sing harmoniously again. How low his voice could go awed me, it lulled me into a deep sleep at night when he would practice a song in front of me.

The wolf howled into the night air, and my panic rose again.

But not because of the wolf.

It was because of the realization that I would never see/hear/feel Kendall ever again.

Some instinct took over that I didn't even know I had and I kicked the devil wolf in the face, right across the mouth that contained the offending teeth. It yipped in pain and I saw red flying from a wound somewhere on its snout. But the instinct did not let me stop and stare, it had total control over me, I ran. My desires were executed with no conscious decision, like a part of me I've never tapped into before flared up inside of me.

I over examined it and within moments the instinct abandoned me, leaving me to my own defenses. The devil wolf wasn't giving chase yet so I had a few seconds, if that. I ran to Mama Knight's car and looked in the back windows; James was asleep on the seats. I pounded on the window as hard as I could without breaking it, but with James being a lot like Carlos, he didn't rouse from his slumber. The wolf was still not coming, which was actually worse than it chasing me. It meant that it was hiding, stalking. The only tree with an acceptable spot to climb onto was already occupied by Carlos.

I was stuck, again, and this time the instinct didn't come back. I was out of luck. If I tried to run back to the Palm Woods, I had a small chance of bringing the wolf into the hotel with me. Not to mention James had the keycard, I couldn't get in anyway.

So I stood in the middle of the park, trying to relax again, admitting that I was defeated.

The wolf leapt out of the bushes in front of me, resuming its snarling. Yet, any trace of blood or wound on his face was completely gone. Did I imagine it? Must have.

I stood, looking the wolf in the eyes. The orangey amber orbs reminded me of the autumn leaves back in Minnesota.

The devil wolf looked confused for a moment, as if it expected me to scream and cry and beg. I didn't have it in me to do so. The wolf then arched its back, ready to pounce on me, to bite into my neck and crush it in one fluid motion, the midnight black fur rippling with its muscles. It would then pull back and howl, teeth and muzzle soaked in my human blood. My throat felt constricted already.

It leaped.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment.

It never came.

I heard a very foreign bark along with the yip of the devil wolf, then a hard _thump_ with a chorus of _snaps_. I opened my eyes and saw a second wolf; he was much heavier than the first wolf. His body was thick with muscle and fur. It was marked like a husky almost. The top of the animal had dark, jet fur while the underside and most of its chest was white. His face was all white except for the top of the head and most of the bottom of the neck was white. He was so beautiful, even as his face was contorted in a deep rumbling growl. He had the devil wolf pinned under him, biting him into submission, his fangs hooked onto the underside of the devil wolf's neck while said wolf used his claws to scrape and dig into the bigger wolf's stomach.

But the clawing didn't faze the alpha wolf. He stood above the devil wolf, seeming to bite harder whenever the dark wolf's claws grazed his body.

The all black wolf looked exhausted, finally lying motionlessly under the alpha. It looked to be dead other than the very shallow rise and fall of its ribs.

Alpha let go of his hold on the devil wolf's neck, the black creature looking angry yet ashamed. He stood stock still for a moment. It turned out I was correct in referring to the new wolf as alpha, as the black wolf then exposed his neck to him, and proceeded to slink off.

I was motionless, trying to take everything in. Why I wasn't afraid with this wolf, why I wasn't running to try to wake up Carlos or James, why I wasn't emotionally scarred from the encounter, I didn't know.

I dropped to my knees into the plush grass, mind whirring with difficult questions and perplexing answers. My head spun. While the inner turmoil continued, I didn't notice the remaining wolf padding over to me.

I heard scratching on the grass, and looked up. The wolf stopped when I raised my eyes to him. His face was sweet and calm. His ears were perked up and his eyes were kind. There was no blood on his muzzle, just what looked like a hint of a…smile? But wolves can't smile…right?

He picked up his big paw and held it up high five style. I stared at him, what the hell does that mean for a wolf? He huffed as he stared at me and dropped the paw. "What? Sorry if I don't speak wolf." It huffed again, rolling its eyes. Literally. "Can you understand me? Pfft, no you can't. You're a wolf." It sighed deeply, and then pawed at my hand. "What?"

The wolf stared at me with such intensity. It was unnerving.

The sharp, crystalline emerald eyes stared right through me. Similar to only one other person. He leaned its head down, nuzzled my hand to move up. "O-oh, I see. I think." I blushed and raised my hand like its paw was a moment ago.

It seemed to smile again, and raised its paw. I moved my hand closer…

A car door opened and slammed shut, I turned and saw James walking out of Mama Knight's car. "Logan? Carlos? It's like 5am; I think we should get back to the Palm Woods." He called.

"I'm here, hold on a sec." I yelled to him, turning to my wolf, "Wol—" He was just gone. "Wait, come back!" I whispered. But he was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan POV**

"Ugh I had a bad sleep last night." Carlos complained, somewhat muffled because he was putting on his shirt. He reached blindly for his helmet and flipped it on carelessly. James was already up but half asleep in his cereal bowl, hair a mess and skin somewhat blotchy.

After my wolf encounter last night, I desperately wanted to go back. But James complained about the lack of beauty sleep, and Carlos complained about his lack of energy sleep. So I highly doubt that will be happening again. The guys were up even longer because they had to help me pick the remaining thorns out of my arms and back from that bush, and disinfect them and bandage them somewhat. All while Kendall slept soundlessly in his room.

I had dreams about that alpha wolf. About the power that body contained, the sleek graceful movements it mastered, and I even dreamed about running _with_ him through the forest. Alongside the wolf as if I was one too. Being able to run in time with his strides and feel the Minnesota air around us and in our lungs.

"Kendall, dude, what happened to your stomach?" Carlos drawled. I turned to see him in all of his morning hotness, shirtless and in low hanging boxers. I started at his face, trailed to his neck, shoulders, pecs, and stomach, where I stopped. The long scratches seemed to rain down his abs and down to the waistline of his boxers. Not open scratches thank God, but red, raw streaks.

_Just like your alpha,_ my subconscious told me. "Kendall what happened?" I asked, trying to control my hysterics. There has to be a logical explanation. There's no such thing as men who can turn into wolves. That's saved for Twilight and horror movies.

**Kendall's POV**

"Uh, not sure?" I meant the answer to come out as such, a straight and steady answer, but ended up as a question. How could I explain those? Would Logan piece it all together? He was smart enough to, but then again, maybe too smart to believe the actual paranormal truth.

Seeing that wolf last night _toying_ with Logan made me see red. I may be new, but that wolf was even newer, there was no way that monster would hurt _my Logan. _

Logan is _my_ baby. No one fucks with _my baby._

I tried to make Logan understand, he could eventually handle it. James and Carlos probably could too, but if Logan could understand and deal, then they definitely could. I _needed_ Logan to know. He was so much to me, and since the transformation my feelings for him have intensified to the point of being painful. I needed to protect Logan from everything imaginable in the world, needed him within my arms and safe. There's nowhere safer than under the protection of a male alpha werewolf.

I should have realized that I'd be alpha, but I held it back. After last night I knew for sure. Everyone knew. The black wolf went back and the older wolves made him tell the story. The next few weeks I will have all kinds of new scratches, bites, and bruises all over my body. The other wolves are making me fight to prove I am the new true alpha.

I don't fully hate being a werewolf, I just hate hiding it from my friends and mom and Katie. I want them to know what I'm going through, to help me. It's all so hard sometimes…

Logan looked at me as if he's seen a ghost. I can see him piecing it all together but not believing his conclusion. I smirked at him, enjoying him squirming under my gaze. His chocolate-y sweet eyes melt as they connect with mine. His whole body seems to liquefy as he drops his head and turns it to the side.

Wait a minute.

Did he just?

He is…_baring his throat to me._

The alpha in me surges up with such a powerful force at the action. He almost takes complete control at Logan formally submitting to him. He wants to jump and assert our dominance, mouth his neck softly as he mewls at the touch of our fangs to his delicious neck…

"U-uh, K-kend-dall?" Logan raises his head again, stuttering, and I close my eyes to relax and regain control. I'm so on the edge it hurts. Fangs want to burst through my gums, fingernails threatening to rupture into claws, and I know my eyes are more electrically bold.

"I'm—" breathe in; breathe out, "I'm okay, Logie."

Logan looked over at James, who was sitting on a bar stool with his head on the counter asleep, and to Carlos, who was sprawled out on the couch asleep. I was still trying to get total control when Logan stood and walked slowly to me, apprehensively. My hands were balled into fists, teeth clenched, and muscles aching. I _needed _to gain control. My wolf was making that hard to do, he fought to be set free, at least part way. I would fucking _ravage_ Logan if I didn't get control. "Kendall," he spoke, his voice high, "who tried to kill me last night?"

"Just a new wolf." I growled out. Then I realized I just completely let the—uh—dog out of the bag. I looked up at Logan, who had an expression in between shock and relief.

The alpha settled a little more, allowing me to speak to Logan coherently.

"Logan, I know this is weird and a lot to take in but I didn't want this but now that I have it I want you to know about it. It's a part of my life now…" I was sad to admit that, now all of my life will consist of constant shifting into my wolf, constant controlling him, constant alpha tendencies.

"I'm just glad you saved me…" Logan whispered, if I didn't have extraordinary hearing I wouldn't have detected it.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my best friend. There's no way I could let that…_monster_ hurt you." I growled. _No one _would _ever_ hurt _my_ Logie. "Which brings on another question. Why didn't you run? Fight? Something? If I didn't smell your blood then I wouldn't been there in time to…" Logan was so quiet, looked so ashamed. Then something else hit me. "How _did_ you start bleeding Logan? And tell me the truth. Did he bite you?"

"No! He didn't, I backed into the thorns in that one bush." He paused for a moment, lifted up the back of his shirt, showing me the holes and scratches. Then he started contemplating, "If he did, would that make me a werewolf, too? Like you?"

"No no, his blood has to mix within yours for that to happen. And he didn't bleed."

"So…you can smell me?"

I almost purred at the thought. "Ohh yeah, Logie. I can smell you now. Like sandalwood and musk, yet a hint of lavender and wild berries. Odd scent for a male, but it's so _you._ Its…intoxicating for me. You have no idea…" I realized what I was revealing, with no way to cover it up now. _Shit._ "But, ah, you know…"

Logan's eyes were black with...interest? "Kendall?" He said my name slowly; again so quiet my superhuman ears could only pick it up. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking "yes?"

"Show me. Tell me everything. Let me study werewolves, if only you. Right now it's so intriguing I can barely stand it, not knowing anything about it." His eyes grew darker, if that was possible, his voice rougher.

"I don't know if it's allowed, we are, like, supernatural you know."

"You're an alpha. I saw how you stopped that wolf last night; it's blatant that you run the pack." Rougher voice.

"I don't yet, but I will soon." I answered sadly. I didn't feel like I had enough experience as a wolf to run a centuries old werewolf pack.

"Kendall please let me at least study you then. I _need_ to know." The one thing I knew about Logan is that he can be just as stubborn as I am when he wanted to.

"Alright. Fine. But _just me._"

Logan smiled a delicious smile, pleased with himself. Hey if this is him coping with my problem, then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ANOTHER! I'm so excited.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Logan POV**

The rest of the day went on as normal, Kendall seemed tenser though. It was warranted. My first question will be how long this has been going on, because he's only been tense the last week really. It can't be a very old thing, nor could he have been born with it, he would have told at least one of us by now if that was true.

After watching him all day, I noticed he was more protective of James, Carlos, and me. Whenever another guy or girl would come close to us the muscles in Kendall's neck would stand up and his mouth would become a tight line. Even when Jo and Camille got close, or Kelly and Gustavo. Mama Knight and Katie seemed to be fine, but they were his family.

But _especially_ when Camille would come close to me, even if she just came to talk to me about something acting related, Kendall seemed to half snarl at her closeness to me. Yet with Stephanie to Carlos or James with Sun Block Girl, (whatever her name was, Rachael?) only neck muscles jumped and his mouth would tighten.

Interesting.

Jo seemed more enthralled with Kendall now. She used to look at him like "Aww he's sweet." Now it's an "I want to jump his bones RIGHT NOW" look. Which I hated. My own weird little instinct seemed to snarl at that. She was just blatantly _throwing _herself at him like they were alone. She started wearing the tiniest skirts and the lowest tops to show off deep cleavage. Maybe if I was straight it would be appealing, but to me, her new personality and dress was disgusting.

When Kendall and I walked into 2J at 11pm, Kendall somewhat relaxed. James and Carlos left the pool early and were already asleep because of our "dog hunting" last night. "Dude, if you act more wolf-like people are going to be scared of you."

Kendall sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are waayy too protective of your 'pack' here."

"None of you guys are wolves." Kendall snapped.

"I know that, so you need to relax whenever Carlos watches The Jennifers or when James puts lotion on Sun Block Girl or when I talk to Camille."

Kendall huffed, sounding much like he did last night as a wolf. "I am relaxed."

"Says the person who practically _snarled_ at Camille."

"Hey, I'm just being protective of my Logie Bear." He said with a charming smile that makes my annoyance melt away.

"I get that, but we aren't your wolf pack. Speaking of that, who is in it?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know! You deal with them every night! Right?"

"Not their human forms, no. We don't use our human names. We are all pretty much incognito."

I pondered that. "Well that's pretty lame. Just saying."

"Yeah I know." He said, a bit too sad. Anger rose inside so strong I could barely contain it. What? There were little _bitches_ out there he'd like to make howl at the goddamn moon?

"Logan, _you_ need to relax. I feel the pissed-off-ness flowing off of you in waves."

"I'm not pissed off."

"You totally are."

"Am not."

"Logie Bear."

"I'm not." I stormed off to my room, giving away how pissed off I am. I shouldn't feel this way, although his heterosexuality is _very _questionable at times, he is definitely straight. I laid down to think.

After dozing off then waking up about 6 times, my anger faded and I realized how stupid I was being. He's not mine; I have no right to him. I decided it would be in order to apologize to Kendall.

I jumped out of bed and opened my door, seeing Kendall sitting on a bar stool slumped over the counter. I walked up to him slowly, wondering if he fell asleep. His back was so muscled and his legs looked a mile long. I softened inside a little more as I hardened on the outside, jeans becoming too tight.

"Afraid that you're not the only one I want to make squirm like my prey." I jumped at his sudden proximity. Kendall grabbed me and flipped me in front of the counter, facing him. He was practically _on top of me._ My back was pressed into the counter hard trying to keep from having full body-to-body contact with him yet he still came closer. If he did there would be some tough explaining why I have such a raging hard on. I tried to hop up on the table to escape, but he grabbed my legs before I could spin them to the other side and pulled them part, fitting himself right in between them, but not touching. Only his hands were touching, they grasped my knees tightly, slowly roaming upward until he got to the junction of my femur and pelvis. His face was nose to nose with mine. His breath was my breath and his sheer alpha attitude was staring me in the face.

Literally.

His eyes were the crystalline emerald like his wolf form was. His teeth looked a little sharper than they should be as he smirked _wolfishly_ at me. "You're my prey, Logie." He whispered into my ear, breath so hot it made me _shiver._ "And I've learned," he spoke so agonizingly slow, his mouth trailing from my ear, to my jaw, to my _neck,_ "that I always," he trailed his teeth along my pulse point, "_always Logie,_" the only thought my mind would coherently form was _Bite. Me._ "_always _catch my prey."

I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. It was too much. The need was painful. My cock was aching, hopelessly hard. I wanted Kendall's sharp wolf fangs in my neck and I wanted it to hurt and feel _soo good._ I wanted to bear my neck to him and have him dominate me like the savage wolf he was, the huge muscled wolf he turned into.

His hands skated around my sides, my chest, my shoulders, then came to my arms. "Damn, Logan! You feel as hot as I am! What's wrong?" He then stepped away from me, going to grab the thermometer presumably, leaving me sitting there. _So hard._ And _wanting. Needing._ I couldn't take it. That instinct took over.

"Kendall. Come. Here." I growled. But this time the instinct wasn't something in me, it _was_ me. I jumped off the counter in front of Kendall, how I don't know. He was twenty feet away, but not now.

I grabbed his shoulders and slammed them into the closest wall. Needing him. My hands in a death grip around his biceps. Clenching.

"Logan! What the fuck?" Kendall yelled. It barely registered. I knew I needed him. Needed him in some way I didn't understand. From the epic bulge in his jeans he felt it too, but he was much more mentally coherent than I. "Kendalllll…" I growled, leaning my mouth to his neck. My mouth ghosted over the embossed tendons, to his throbbing pulse. I felt something in me _snap_. Not a bone, but _something._

"Ken-DA-" Whatever came out of my mouth past that was in another language. A non-human language. The pain ripped through me. My head threw back; a white light obliterated my vision. A pain so deep it ripped my soul open and turned it inside out. "Logan!" Kendall screamed. I dropped to the floor as the pain reached my body, my stomach my neck, my hands, my skull, just everywhere. "Logan I don't know what's happening TELL ME!" His scared voice was desperate, and I tried, I tried to tell him of the pain but my lips wouldn't form the words.

I was clawing at my stomach, my thighs, and my chest, everywhere burned. Kendall jumped on top of me, holding my arms up over my head so I wouldn't reopen my wounds from the thorns. "LOGAN!" I bucked against him, still _needing_ him through this pain. I heard him gasp and whine like a dog, then something enflamed in his eyes like he thought of something.

I felt his lips crash into mine.

I never thought my first kiss with Kendall would be during something so painful. But as his lips bruised mine and nipped and licked, the pain faded in waves of relief, like jumping into 60 degree pool water on a 96 degree day. Everything faded. I felt heavenly.

Kendall ripped his lips away from mine and moaned. It was such a sweet sound. My vision came back almost as instantly as it disappeared.

Kendall was frightening.

His eyes were a bright lime green, electrifying. Long, thick fangs replaced his normal canines, the rest of his teeth were pointed and some jagged. Blood practically soaked them, my blood presumably. The muscles in his arms were rippling and lengthening, his face was half stretched out, starting to turn into the wolf. "Laohhhgahhn," he growled out so deeply, almost unable to form human words.

Kendall's hands were wrapped around my wrists in a vice grip. His nails were curved claws digging into me; little beads of blood were spilling from my skin. So much power was flowing off of him. "Kendall, don't!" I thrashed against him, bucking my hips up and yanking at his arms. He was so strong; it was like trying to move the bars of a steel cage. "Kendall! Lemme go!" I called out to him, trying to sound forceful. I felt so disgusting, Kendall should look scary and repulsive. Instead, I felt something completely different. I whined as Kendall rocked his hips into me, the ultimate power he had was consuming me, I wanted him.

Kendall's eyes connected with mine, I tried to stare as intensely as he does. But my eyes were too dark to be that piercing.

"Laohhgahn. Yhor eyess. Ahmberr." Kendall rumbled as he leaned down and jaws clamped onto my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And another chapter. Cliffie is solved :D This is a fairly long chapter, and I hope everything is explained well. Any questions please ask, the type of werewolf in this story is VERY important to the plot.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Logan POV**

"AHHH!" I screamed until my throat was raw and scratchy. Until Kendall ran in and was being overprotective like a good alpha.

"Logie what's wrong? What did you dream about? Well tell me already!" His hands were on my shoulders, holding me tightly as I coughed away the scratchies in my throat.

"If you'd shut up for two seconds I'd tell you! God…" I rubbed my eyes as I still felt the remnants of the dream surrounding me. Kendall's heat, his lips, his body, _my_ body. His change into the wolf. "_Logan. Your eyes. Amber."_ Whatever that dream was predicting wasn't good. "What happened, Kendall?"

"Dude, why are you asking me? You're the one screaming!" His hand fell to my back and rubbed in large circles. How warm his hand was…

A low hum escaped my throat. "I mean before I fell asleep."

"Uh, I revealed my wolfiness, you wanted to study me, we came back after all day, you complained how overprotective I was, and I said something you got mad and you, ah, stomped off to your room. All night you've been whimpering in your sleep, I didn't know if it was a, ya know," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "dream or a nightmare. Now I know. What happened?"

"Stuff, I don't really remember…"

"You're lying, Logan. You're a horrible liar." Kendall was right, but I couldn't tell him yet.

I ground my teeth. "Could I just…tell you another time?"

"I guess…but promise to tell me?" He went further into alpha mode, crystalline emerald eyes backlit his normal ones.

"Yes, _alpha,_ I promise." I teased.

Something in him tensed up, rippled through his body, but he shook it off. "Jerkoff. Now get up I'm making bacon, ham, pancakes, eggs, and sausage for breakfast. If you hurry there might be a little bit left for you." He smirked, showing off his lengthened canines, his alpha wolf teeth.

"James and Carlos are already up?"

"Yeah, they're back in Minnesota already. They took the earliest flight out at like, 5am."

"What? Why are they in Minnesota? Is something wrong?"

Kendall huffed at me and rolled his eyes. "Jeez you're being weird. Don't you remember? James' parents wanted him to come back and meet his new little sister and Carlos' parents wanted to see him. They'll be gone for the weekend. And mom and Katie are in Pennsylvania, Aunt Lillie wanted them to meet her new fiancé and his kids, see if they meet the sister/niece approval." Riiiiight, I remember. Damn this wolf thing has thrown off my thought process. I nodded.

I spoke slowly, already half-knowing the answer. "Then why isn't there much food left?"

"Hey, last night I didn't get to hunt, so I am damn hungry. I feel like I could eat a whole cow single-handedly!" He boasted.

"Thanks for THAT visual."

He laughed and smirked. "Oh yeah, so you wanted to study me. Get up and eat and we will go to the mall or something fun like that, and during I'll explain the werewolf-ness, or what I know of it so far. Plus, if you didn't notice, some of my shirts are getting a bit small. That's a nice quirk of being a wolf, you get totally buff."

I raised my eyebrow, suspicious. "Kendall, you look the exact same."

"I thought you'd say that." He grabbed his hockey jersey he was wearing by the hem, and ripped it over his head. All I could think was _daaammnnn._

Kendall was hot before, nicely toned and a hint of a six pack. But _now._ Oh god _now._ He looked like the dude who played Jacob in the Twilight movies…Taylor Lautner is it? Yeah. He was ripped like him.

"Like what ya see, Logan?" Kendall smiled that wolfish smile of his, flexing, and everything seemed normal again. Mostly.

**Logan POV**

"Alrighty Logie, what looks better? The blue one," he called over the dressing room door, "or this one?" He stepped out of the square room and stood in a green plaid button up with a plain black tee under it. The only graphic on the tee was "AE" on the top left in green, and the shirt was mostly light green, with some dark green, black, and white. He had on his tight faded black jeans he just bought from Hot Topic, and his old black Vans. "If I got this, then it would give me an excuse to buy those green and black Vans I've been eyeing. I love those shoes… Or there's the white and blue Vans, which would look good with the—" he continued talking, but I _really_ wasn't listening. He looked so delicious in green and black, it made his eyes stand out more than they already did. The tight black jeans hugged his thighs perfectly, and _wow_ when he turned around…Kendall had to have _the_ most _delicious_ ass ever.

"Logan? You listening?"

"Oh, um, yeah, uh, ya know, the green and black looks _great_ on you, uh, I think you should go with that. Yeah, that." Damn am I really that ridiculously obvious?

Kendall looked at me for a moment, as if he was going to ask, but luckily he dropped it. "So, how about I check out and we hit the food court? I'm starved." A grin split his face, so devilish at the thought of food. I wish I was food. Maybe he'd lick his lips like that at me…

"Kendaalll you just ate breakfast like half an hour ago, not even!"

"Imma growing wolf, Logan, I need my protein." He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing the swoosh of his now too-long hair. I sighed and accepted that. I was hungry anyway. I had maybe one sausage, a piece of bacon, and half of a pancake after Kendall was finished eating.

"I swear if that girl stared at you anymore she'd be blind." I grumbled. After the blonde girl practically stalked us around American Eagle, taking _any_ opportunity to "help" Kendall with any sizes or styles, she _had_ to ring us up. And give Kendall a 40% discount.

He laughed. "It's a wolf thing buddy, we are extremely attractive to everyone. Some just voice it more than others. She wasn't too bad, but she was pushy. She would _definitely_ be an alpha female if she was a wolf." He was way too pleased with that.

"Speaking of that, you've barely talked about it like you said you would."

"You haven't asked anything." He replied, stating the obvious.

"Well, I don't know anything about the creatures that are werewolves. Tell me basics and I'll ask away from there."

Kendall thought a moment, "Alright, well you know that a Were's blood has to mix with your own to become one. Um, we can change at other times besides the full moons, but we are required to change at least once on the full moon. Uh, the pack runs like normal wolf packs do I think—"

"So you can go a whole month without changing?"

"It's hard to I've heard. 'Cause the wolf likes taking control. If you and your wolf get along well enough and it understands you and your habits, then yeah it's possible."

"What do you mean 'your wolf'?"

"We aren't the wolf, it's like, there's someone else besides you in your head, but not exactly… It's hard to explain. Its like a multiple personality disorder."

"I somewhat get it."

"He hasn't spoken to me yet. Everyone else tells me their wolf will talk to them; coach them through the change and the feelings and such. But mine hasn't. It doesn't even feel like there's something else here," he points to his brain, "it feels like it's just me. And only me. That's why I want you, James, and Carlos to know about this. I thought maybe you guys could help in some way, help me deal with all of the insane instincts and alpha tendencies." We saw the line for the Teriyaki Grill was extremely long, and that's what Kendall and I were craving. We decided to grab our drinks at McDonald's while we waited for the line to get shorter.

When we finally sat down I continued our conversation. "Kendall, of course we will. Hey, if I'm taking this so well then I'm sure Carlos and James will take it even better. And Carlos loves New Moon and Eclipse for the werewolves, remember?"

He remembered and laughed, "You have a point, Logie." His smile was so dreamy. I cursed at wearing the tightest jeans I owned today, because right now they became even tighter from the raging hard-on in them. Kendall was just _way_ too hot to be this close to and _not_ have one.

"So, how did you change? Whose blood mixed with yours?" I asked, trying to fix my problem by thinking about something else.

His smile dropped, "I have absolutely no idea. The pack wolves don't even know. They expect a random rogue did it because he was bored. But I was never attacked, so it makes no sense."

"That's real nice."

"Yeah, I know, ain't it?" Kendall seemed depressed about not knowing his…maker? Changer?

"How long have you been…this way? I know you've been super edgy this whole week, but nothing else seemed too different about you. You've been normal."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know when the blood was exchanged, but I've been shifting since…about...two weeks ago? Around that area. The last week I've been, uh, dealing with instincts and smells and everything." Something backlit his eyes in excitement, "Like, dude, I can tell you _exactly_ how many people in this room have had sex in the last…hmm, month." As soon as he said "sex" I half coughed. "And," Kendall dragged the silence out, I took a sip of my drink, "I can tell _exactly_ who is aroused at this very moment." I blew up into a complete coughing and hacking fit. My drink sputtered out of my mouth and nose in about 23 and ½ directions at 46 mph. Some backfired and went down my nose and throat and burned.

"Dude! You couldn't tell me something normal? Like, how many people have dogs or something? Really?"

This is all a _lot_ to take in, but I'm glad Kendall trusts me with it. It's cool knowing that your best friend's a werewolf. That a new world exists beyond yours. That you have an insider to that world to teach you. But damn, does he have to tell me this shit _right now._ _In my predicament?_

"Breathe, Logie its okay. And sex _is_ normal." He said chuckling. Ass-butt. I _really_ hope he's lying. If not then he knows, hopefully he thinks it's because of the many girls around.

"Ah, um, do you have more than one form?" I asked after getting control of myself, getting off the subject of aroused people that would include me, "Is it only like the real wolves except bigger? You aren't as big as those Twilight wolves, but you're still larger. Or is there like a Van Helsing type, too?"

The wolfish smile appeared again, "The older pack members tell me that the pureblood wolves have a Van Helsing wolf form."

"Purebloods?"

"Yeah, real original name, huh? Apparently they're like the original hardcore versions of my type of werewolf. All werewolves now come from them. But those who have had the pure blood make you into a werewolf have the Van Helsing form, too."

There's a hole in his story. "If every werewolf came from purebloods, then shouldn't everyone have the Van Helsing form?"

"Nah. If a pureblood changes someone, and the changed wolf changes someone else, they don't get the ability. And apparently when the changed wolves have kids, they won't be werewolves. They will be normal kids.

"But purebloods' kids change. Even if a pureblood marries a human or changed wolf, the kid will have the gene and change. That gene is apparently extra dominant, so nothing can counter it."

Another hole. If the gene is extra dominant, then it should show up if the parent is a changed wolf _or _pure wolf. "But you just said—"

"Logie, Logie, when it's by birth it's imprinted in your cells since day one and your body is built for it. When you're changed it's in your blood that goes to cells, that gets weakened by being in a different, um, not-built-for-it body." All the rapid fire dialogue had my head spinning. He was firing off answers almost too quickly. He noticed the latter and the former, seeming pleased with himself that for once HE was throwing ME through the loop. We walked up to the Teriyaki Grill and he ordered the special, double teriyaki chicken with noodles and rice and a drink. He ordered me the same. His body was practically vibrating with excitement at telling me the history of werewolves.

After we paid we found a decent secluded table and sat down, and continued our conversation, "So, being changed is like a virus of some sorts."

"Yes. Aaaannd a pureblood's line can go decades, _centuries_ even, without having the gene actually activate. They can just be normal people. It all depends on the environment and the person. Some purebloods don't even know what they are because of that, pureblood lines have been lost in the crowd. It's just kind of hit and miss over whether the kids only carry it or activate it."

"You are having so much fun with this, aren't you?"

He thought a moment, "Hm, for once actually knowing so much more about something than you do, that you have absolutely NO IDEA about? That, for once, I am the brain. That, for once, I hold supreme knowledge over my dear Logie? Fuckfuckfuck YES." He grinned and dug into his food viciously. I kept all fingers and limbs back, afraid I might lose one or three if I got caught in the crossfire of those newly and apparently permanently sharpened teeth. My heart swelled to an indescribable size, even after knowing that the man I'm in love with is some virus infected dog, I keep falling more and more in love with him every day.

**Kendall POV**

"Your turn Logan." I told him, after we finished eating. I was thrilled at teaching Logan all the things about werewolves. It was great to watch Logan's eyebrows rise at an answer and then deeply furrow when he asked a question. How his brain reeled slightly at the science of it. His lush mouth open and then close when he thought a question was too strange. He was handling this well, but he needed to know that _any_ questions were okay and warranted. He was holding back.

He had been sitting there having some kind of inner monologue; it must have been interesting, since it took him a few "Logan's" and "Logie Bear's" to get his attention.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Wait, what?" Logan was darling when he was clueless.

"It's your turn."

"Really Kendall? I look ridiculous. This is _your _style. Not mine." He complained. Oh Logie, he had no idea how hot he looked in skater clothes. Or in Goth clothes. Or preppy clothes. Or women's clothes. There was pretty much nothing that he couldn't look good in. Logan was versatile that way.

But he was right, through all of the _totally_ hot clothes he tried on, it wasn't Logan. It was fake. Logan really had no style; he wore what he liked and nothing more. It's what made Logan, well, Logan.

"Alright, but it's been fun right?" He gave me a "yeah, whatever" look that showed he did enjoy it. I enjoyed it most when he wore the bad boy Goth clothes. All I could think about what Logan being bad and me having to punish the poor boy.

After the mall I was hungry again, we went to a close by Panera Bread, because it's just so yummy. I bought Logan a cinnamon roll and a gingerbread cookie and he was as happy as a super geek with a brand new super duper rare limited exclusive edition of a comic book.

"Kendall? Today was fun." He said as we were walking into the door to 2J. "Although, we have one more thing to do today, go get your hockey gear!" I yelled out a "fuck yeah!" and ran into my room as he leapt into his.

"This reaallllyy sucks. Sorry man…I thought it'd be a good way to end the day, ya know?" Logan said as we stood outside the doors of the closed ice rink. "Who would close an ice rink on a Saturday anyway? Without notice?" He added as an afterthought. I was truly excited, and it was sweet that Logan checked out where there were rinks located in LA on his phone. It was kind of depressing that it closed randomly. But hey, I still get my time with Logan.

"It must be some kind of sign, maybe you would have broken your ankle or something and somehow fate has saved you for some reason! Fate, Logie! Coulda been fate!" I ranted, trying to cheer Logan up, which I accomplished by the way he started laughing and giggling.

"You're riiiiiidiculous." He mused.

I smiled at him, hopefully showing him the amount of love I felt for him in my eyes, "You know it." I mouth-clicked at him and smirked. "Wanna bet I'm even faster now on the ice because of the wolf thing?"

"That, or the wolf is afraid of water and freaks out that the ice could break and you'd fall in."

"Thanks, Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Didn't want to make chapter 5 too long, so here is more of the night after the ice rink!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Logan POV**

Well overall this day was great, besides the stupid ice rink being closed. Spending the time alone with Kendall was, well, dreamy to say the least. It always had been though. Since we were young.

"Whattaya wanna do, Logan?" Kendall asked, snapping me out of reminiscing.

"We could watch American Werewolf in London?" I smirked.

"Hahaha. Funny. No." He replied, voice laced with sarcasm, yet still smiling. "How about…"

"Wolfen?"

"No."

"Van Helsing?"

"No."

"Wolf's Rain?"

"No."

"New Moon or Eclipse?"

"Hell no. Carlos makes us watch those enough. You should have never found him the bootleg copy of Eclipse you evil monster."

I laughed 'cause it was true. "The new Wolfman?"

"No."

"The _old_ Wolfman?"

"No! No werewolf movies."

"Hybrid?"

"No!"

"Hey, that's not a werewolf movie."

"But it's about wolves and a guy who gets wolf eyes after he gets blinded and then starts acting like one. You'd think you'd hate that movie for the crappy fake science in that."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know what? Fine. You get Hybrid. I'll make popcorn."

After sitting through half of Hybrid, Kendall seemed to be getting really antsy. He kept standing up and walking to the window, then sitting down. Then walk to get another pop, walk around the apartment, and then sit down again. "You okay? I don't think vibrating in place like that is healthy."

"I'm good. It's just…" he sighed heavily, "The wolf wants out."

It took a second for it to register. "Oh."

"Yeah." His voice was tight and clipped, like he was barely holding on. "I'm gonna—"

"No you're not, there's a group of people tonight going to the park to help catch the 'dogs.' You need to stay here."

"But I need—"

"Then just do it, Kendall!" Kendall looked shocked. His eyebrows were shot up into his hair and his mouth wide in disbelief. I couldn't believe I just told him to change, either. I'd seen his wolf form before, obviously. But seeing him change into it would be freaky.

"Uhh…I mean…that…" I tried to backpedal, but it wasn't working out. Kendall's eyes softened as the electric green orbs caught mine. The green coloring was more intense than ever. Kendall's hands slid from their place at his sides, to up his abdomen do grip the collar of his shirt and rip the article of clothing over his head.

Alright, I suppose Kendall's body didn't look exactly like Jacob's, his was still a little leaner. His torso and arms still looked long and he kept his odd hips forward/shoulders back posture. It made him look like he was overflowing with power.

His belt buckle clicked loudly as it was undone, his button fly easily pulled open. I didn't know how he did it, they always took me _forever _to undo_._ The skinny jeans were tight, they didn't fall off immediately. He had to push them down slowly over his beautifully muscles thighs. Come to think of it, pulling those jeans off should have been awkward, but with Kendall's newfound grace, it was the smoothest move I had ever seen.

Finally he only stood in his boxers. Ironically, they were the Team Jacob boxers that Carlos had bought for each of us on Christmas last year.

"Logie, you might not want to watch." He spoke, waking me up from admiring his new body.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, for one, I'll have to be naked. I'm not ruining my now ironic boxers," he said as he pointed to his crotch, "and it's kind of trippy…"

"Like American Werewolf in London trippy or…"

"Hell no! You know I'm not that creepy." He lifted his lip and widened his eyes (and ridiculous eyebrows contorted) in a disgusted face.

"Then I—I'd like to see...I think." I said. Honestly meaning it. Maybe it would make everything seem more real that way. Right now, it wasn't material, it was all mental.

Kendall took two breaths and shut his eyes. As he reopened them, they weren't just electric green in color; the light reflected in his eyes and made them glow like a wolf's. He slid his boxers down and got on his hands and knees. He did this quickly, luckily. Kendall's fingers gripped the carpet as he shook out his shoulders and back. I was scared to watch, but like a car accident, you can't look away.

He made a noise between a gasp and a moan that shook my core. Kendall flipped his head up and smirked at me, thick fangs and all. I felt my mouth drop open at the sight of the sizeable canines that filled his mouth, his skull starting to lengthen. Kendall looked like he did in my dream.

"Laogahn, lhook aht mhee." I opened my eyes, not even realizing I closed them. Kendall's voice was stuck in between human and a growl. His eyes were pleading, begging me to accept him.

Weirdly enough, I did. His head dropped in defeat.

"Kendall," I whispered, although it was barely breath. Kendall still snapped his head up and looked at me. "I'm here." I crouched down and touched my fingers to his cheekbone tenderly. Kendall's eyes fell shut in comfort as he leaned into me. A growl erupted from his chest, one of pain.

Kendall's skin rippled over his muscles as they expanded and lengthened. His fingernails grew, fingers curved and shortened, his bones popped and cracked and reformed again. His dirty blonde hair darkened to black as his skull stretched into a muzzle and spine extended to form a tail. Fur erupted from his tightened skin.

Within a span of thirty seconds, it was done, but it felt like longer.

He lay on the carpet on his wolf stomach. His eyes snapped open and looked up at me, twinkling in happiness. His damn tail was wagging.

I grinned, "Hey, Kendie," I ruffled the soft fur on his head behind the ear. Kendall opened his mouth in a doggie smile and panted, his tail started wagging more enthusiastically. "That's a good boy."

Kendall leaped up and started jumping up and down; he was such a _big_ wolf. He was up to my waist when I stood up and he _wasn't_ jumping around. He was so excitable.

Oh well. I've always wanted a dog.

**Kendall POV**

At times like these I wish I was a werecat of some kind. That way I could purr.

Logan's fingers were fisted into my fur comfortably, massaging the skin. Now I understood why animals loved Logan so much. He had magical fingers.

That didn't sound wrong. Nope.

Well, whatever. I hope I find _that_ out one day. I mean, if he's _this_ good at just petting, then he has to _rock_ at hand jobs.

Being a wolf felt great. I was finally relaxing again. The tension was just melting away. The light heat of Logan's body was the most comforting.

The heightened emotions were annoying to deal with. Every five minutes I felt like expressing my love to Logan. Deep inside I knew he did, too. It was obvious. Too obvious.

But…how do you go about that? Logan isn't just some random girl. It's not like I can just attack him.

Well…I _could_…

No. Cant.

Well, maybe a kiss would be a step in the right direction.

Logan moved his hand to the left and _damn he had magical fingers._


	7. Author's Note

I'm SO SORRY that this is just an Author's Note, I hate to fake you guys out this way. BUUUT there is a treat.

Go Here:

http :/s1183. / albums/ x477/ hellfirehalo188/ Howl/

(Remove spaces of course)

And see all of the Wolf versions of the boys! I will admit, there is slight spoilers if you go and look at the pics, but nothing that wasn't to be expected eventually.

Also, since Kendall was the hardest to envision, I made a poll on my profile. There are 3 version of Kendall, I want to know which you guys would rather see! So, go vote! I will go back and edit the story according to which version is the most preferred.

IF you'd like to suggest your own version, go here:

http:/ wyndbain. deviantart. com/ #/ d2ytg7v

(Remove spaces again)

This is were I made my wolves. Feel free to make a version, print screen it, and send to me! My email is on my profile. As is this whole rant. And the links without spaces.

I've been working on a new chapter, I'm _slightly_ stuck. But, I'd rather take awhile and have the chapter not suck. I don't want you guys to be disappointed.

So, GO FORTH AND VOTE!

And thank you all SOOOOOOO MUCH for reading, reviewing, and favoriting me and this story! It means so much to me! You are the absolute greatest!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I'm late as hell. BUT here's a new chapter! Its short, but I think I'm getting back into the Howl-swing. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so let's see how it goes ;D **

**Anything you guys want to see as side-shenanigans and such, lemme know. I need some random funny happenings. I feel like there's too much focus on Kendall and Logan, while James and Carlos haven't gotten anything yet! Poor babies...but soon enough they'll get their super spotlight ;)**

**Kendall POV**

When did I fall asleep? Whatever.

I still felt Logan's body heat on my side, hot and comforting; his hand was still intertwined in my fur loosely. I sighed happily, "Ruff," oops, still a wolf. No matter. I nestled up to Logan more, wanting him to continue his petting, when I heard a little snore/snort.

"Ngh, Kndull…" he moaned sleepily, a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, hair ruffled. He was the most adorable kid I had ever met. How can one person be _that_ adorable?

I whined at him, he needed to get up and into bed or else he'd have a horrible neck kink by tomorrow. "Yeah yeah I get it. Bed."

"_Bark!_"

"Quiet! Bitters doesn't allow pets remember?"

I growled. I'm no freaking pet. Imma alpha werewolf, bitch. I stuck my doggie tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's real mature." He yawned, "Let's go to bed, shall we? We have one more day of being James-and-Carlos free. I want to spend it with you…somewhere. Dunno where yet. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Logan got up begrudgingly and flipped the TV off. He stumbled into our shared room as I trotted along behind. I hopped onto my bed and snuggled under the blankets.

As always, Logan was always eventually right. I now curse the day I bought those damned satin sheets. They slid right off of me because of the fur.

"Kendall, jus' c'mere. You're gonna be messin' with that all night, so you might as well sleep 'ere." Logan spoke drowsily; half wrapped up in is five comforters. A chance to cuddle with Logan? No way was I passing that up. But those blankets were going to get hot.

He lifted up the thick blankets as I leaped over from my bed to his, sliding a little from my sheets. "C'mere, you…"

As Logan pulled me up against him and ruffled the fur on my head, the world seemed to right itself.

Logan sighed. "Yer lucky you don' smell doggy, or you'd be outta luck."

**XXX **

I sighed in content as my mind awoke. Memories of the last few days flooded my brain.

Logan was perfect. His slow breath puffed against my furred neck as he dreamt soundly. Logan's sweet wild berry lavender scent stronger than ever in the morning as he snuggled to my side. I quickly morphed back, thanking god that this change wasn't as painful. Logan stirred slightly, so I turned and pulled him closer, nuzzling his hair. He smelled _so good._ But, he lacked my smell. Which he needed to stay safe.

That's when my brain hatched the perfect idea.

"Hey Logie," I hummed to him, "Logie Bear? Wake up, Logie, we need to talk."

"Ngghhcantitwait?" Drowsy Logan was cute. His fingertips tickled down my chest, making me shiver. Then his eyes snapped open, going from asleep to wide awake within a second, practically drooling. "Thenagain.."

"I have two things to tell you." I rumbled, still nuzzling my nose to his soft locks.

His eyebrow arched, still staring at my chest. "That is?"

"One, you're my boyfriend. Two, I need my scent on you."

**XXX**

**Logan POV**

A-what was happening?

I looked up into those, still electric, green eyes. I scanned them for any wrinkle/flicker/flinch that could mean this was all a big ole fashioned joke. There was none.

"K-Kendall…"

"I know you want me. I'm not stupid. I also know you care. You care for me as much as I—my family does." Total sincerity brightened his eyes. "Hell, Logan…you are family. But…I don't think of you as a brother, either. You're…more to me." I felt a large hand on my cheek, stroking delicately. And what was…that is _not_ his leg. Or his hand. Or a misplaced microphone. I felt my cheeks heat up.

I tried concentrating, "Kendall…you mean more to me, too…"

Kendall growled, a deep possessive sound, "Kiss me, Logie." He said as he laced his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him, but he only brought me so close. He wanted me to take the final step. Insecurity flickered in his irises.

I went to him.

My heart constricted so tightly I thought it was gonna burst, each beat threatened to rip the seams of my sanity. I've waited for this moment for my whole life, and it didn't disappoint. His arms wrapped around me, one hand settling on my neck and the other around my waist; holding me tightly to him, like I'd be snatched away in an instant if he lessened his grip for even a second. Kendall's lips were firm and delicious, and as he swiped his tongue over my lips, I gladly opened up. He tasted like he smelled.

Honey and vanilla.


End file.
